


Religions, Myths, Cultures, and the End of Things

by Momma_Time



Series: The Golden Age: A Collection on Everything [4]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a section that focuses on religions and myth. The first two chapters will focus on the beginning and the end of things according to the most widely believed faith. The chapters following will have short stories from myths and legends of the main religion and those of one or two other religions. I haven't thought those out yet since my original notes only contained material for one religion. However, the post mentioned numerous cultures and many cultures means many beliefs of the universe.<br/>I'll do my best with those.<br/>I'm keeping this section as rated for General Audiences but that may change based on Myths/Lore I tell and whether or not it'll have enough violence in them to warrant a rating change. Any chapters holding that content can be skipped with a chapter following to give you a trigger free, safe summary of what you missed. But, that's only if it's important enough to the rest of a religion or culture's history/beliefs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Creation of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> The Creation of All Things: Featuring The Maker, The One With No Name Or End, Father of the Celestial Artists.  
> I kind of took Greek and Latin words for things to make the names of the Celestials and some of those are modified to keep it from being cheesy. Except for the third child because I plan to use his namesake and creations later and I'm sure his name will give it away, along with his gift.  
> The seventh son's name was difficult since there are different ways to name the 'dark' or 'darkness' and I really struggled to figure out which to use so I just went with the one that sounded the best. (Whoops)

The most common belief that's held among those in the cosmos is the story of the stars. The tale of The Girl and Her Paint is loosely based on the creation story of the universe and everything in it but it's far from being the true happenings.  
The Maker, The One With No Name or End, has several children that led to the makings of the Head Families, not just the one daughter. After creating the universe and setting in motion of time and what it would bring, He allowed His children to fill in the blanks, to add color or use their ideas to work with their Father and make new things to fill in the spaces their Father left them with. He had the power to make all and do all, but He granted a gift to each of His children, knowing that the minds of the young were a powerful force and would add the needed wonder to His creations. Those children would later be called the Celestial Artists, but that name would not be used for a very long time.  
The oldest of these is a genderless being, of which the clouds that formed the galaxies were named, Nebul.  
The second was a daughter, one of light of which the stars were named, Phos  
The third was a son, of which the moons were named, Lunar.  
The fourth and fifth were twins, of which large masses where life would exist were named, Jov and Terres  
The sixth was a daughter, of which life was named, Vita. She was the favorite of the Children and was allowed to bring color into the universe with the help of her Father.  
.  
The last and seventh was the son who sought the darkness and he was named, Tenebrae. Tenebrae didn't like the light and enjoyed the dark, but when life appeared and it favored his sister Phos over him, he grew jealous. He began to hate his sister Vita for helping make life and having most life favor the light over the dark. She had made few things with her Father that held a love for the dark.  
Angry and hurt, Tenebrae lashed out, the darkness sweeping over the cosmos briefly before it was over.  
Filled with hate and jealousy and desire for more, the darkness took shape in few beings without Tenebrae's knowledge. He never meant to cause harm, didn't know that one short outburst could change the future as drastically as it would, his accidental creations destroying and corrupting every bit of life in their path like a disease.  
Vita was hurt when she saw what was becoming of the creations of her and her Father, disbelieving that her brother would ever do such a thing. She begged him to stop it but he couldn't and begged in return for her forgiveness. Despite the forgiveness, the Darkness being part of the future would not change for a very long time.  
In going to their siblings, they pair tried to plan a way for them to fix the damage that was done. In the end, it was their Father who made the plan and made the forms that would help lead the battles against the darkness. Each form would be governed by one of His children and they would instill their gifts and the spirits of their domains into the forms they were given.  
.  
Nebul made the Titans with their Father, the beings having the powers of the heavens and would be the greatest of the forms.  
Phos made the Champions of Light; the beings would would always emit a heavenly light to dispel the darkness and chase away the fear. They would be the next greatest.  
Lunar made a family that would lead other families far into the future, working in tandem with the Champions of Light to chase away the darkness and protect other beings.  
Jov and Terres made small masses that would fly through the cosmos, allowing a race of beings to be able to ride on them and travel the universe as lookouts for any danger.  
Vita was unsure of what to gift and did nothing for a time, wanting to make sure she made the perfect gift for the forms given to her.  
Tenebrae struggled to put something together with his Father. Because of his fear of it turning evil, his attempts to make something useful for the universe to fight the Darkness he created. With some thought, his sister Vita joined him in the hopes that they could do something together. In the end, they created a barmier with their Father to hold back the evil life until the forms given to the universe could be strong enough to fight back.  
That barrier was Hope, and it would be found in all beings throughout the universe from their beginnings, until their ends.  
.  
After the forms were given gifts, their Father placed them where He needed them to be in time. With that in mind, He began His first creatures, the ones that would pave the way for future life. Time would bring unseen life, then life that helped make the worlds safe and warm, then the life that would dwell on these worlds.  
As their work was finished, He looked out over the masterpiece He and His children made and smiled. Love made the universe, love would protect the universe in small and in great ways, and love would help dispel the last of the pain in the End of Things.


	2. The End of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passage taken from the Great Book of Knowledge and Hope.

Book: Canstrid  
Chapter 5: The End of Things

.

1\. At the time of the End of Things, the Darkness will rise to full power, once more destroying and corrupting everything in its path as it had in the Creation of All Things before Hope was used to hold it back for a short time. It will have no feelings aside from jealousy and rage and greed. Its hunger cannot be sated and no mortal made force can stop it.  
2\. Few will survive this final era of time, and those that do will live in fear. Many may not know of what will come in the End of Things, when the Darkness will fall for good and that there was hope for them, that Hope was in them. 3. Because they do not know of their Hope, they are easily found and tormented. Hope is what keeps it back and Hope is what will save them in the end.  
4\. Darkness will sweep through the skies, through all of space, and like a plague, it will make all things and all life sick. The ground will die, the air will stale, and life will grow weaker as fear and misery set in, the two resting in their hearts and tainting their minds. 5. They will struggle against it and many will hold it off, but it will still be in them and it will still try to cause them to fall into actions that will cause chaos. Murder, thieving, hatred, and many evils will plague the lands and skies through those that cannot hold back the Darkness.  
6\. Those that can fight back to keep their minds as their own will find themselves fighting brother and sister, parent and child, friend and foe. None but the Maker know who will be able to hold their minds and who will fall into Darkness.  
7\. When the Maker sees that it is time, He will open the heavens and shine His light and the light of those that have joined Him in their final home with Him on the Darkness, and the Darkness will flee. But it will return. 8. The second time the Darkness tries to consume all creations during the End of Things, the Father will open the heavens and shine His light and the light of those that have joined Him in their final home with Him on the Darkness. 9. It will once again flee, but it will take lives as it retreats the life it possessed.   
10\. Those taken by corruption then passing away at the Darkness' retreat will go to the stars, to heal and cleanse themselves before joining the One With No Name or End.  
11\. When the Darkness returns once more, they join their King to shine their light on the darkness, forcing it to retreat.  
12\. The last time the Darkness returns, all life has joined the Great One and all the light of all of His creations and the greatest light of His own to burn the Darkness, ending the great struggling, the pain, the hate, and the destruction for the end of eternity.


	3. The Great Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passage taken from the Great Book of Knowledge and Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short but honestly, there isn't much to say about the final home of all life. -shrugs-

Book: Canstrid  
Chapter 6: The Great Rest  
.

1\. When all things end and the Darkness has fallen, all of the Maker's creations will rejoice and join him in the final days of peace and rest. 2. During the time of peace, all will have a home that was made by their Father and His Children, which they will dwell in for all of eternity.  
3\. None will suffer, none will cry, and all will find those they loved and meet others to love. 4. When all are in their final home, they will smile and be glad, for they will never know fear again and light will be all that fills their hearts. 5. The light in their hearts will inspire them to create for the Great Celebration of the End of the Darkness, as ways to be glad of their lives. The festival will last for the ages and life will flourish.  
6\. While life enjoys their peace and their rest, their King will make a place for them where they will be free to do as they please, without fear of danger from the outside or themselves. When He finishes building His home, ensuring there is room for all, all life will join Him and all will become His children, living for eternity in peace.


	4. The Girl and Her Paints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned in Chapter 1, this story is based very loosely on the Creation Story. This has a Father/Daughter theme and references back to the sixth child, Vita, being the favorite. She did not "paint" everything in the Creation Story as she does in this tale, but it's meant to be a sweet bedtime story.

All but those in the Pithleras know the tale of the stars being made at the hands of a child, but I will do my best to retell this sweet tale and hope to do it justice after translating it for you so that we can remedy this. The tale is one of a child, a formless child so that all children could see themselves in her.

.

Her imagination was great and her curiosity even more so. Many times, she would ask her Father about the universe, but there wasn't much to tell yet. The universe was still young, still being pieced together by glimmers of colorful clouds. Every morning she would run across the universe, laughing and dancing in excitement as another day passed, bringing them closer to having a complete space to create and enjoy the beauty of the beings that would one day come.

As a gift, her Father gave her a brush with a jar of paint. He told her to paint what she wanted to be, and so off she went with an excited smile on her face.

Dancing about the cosmos, she took the colorful clouds and drew swirls in the middle of them, then a dot in the centers of each swirl. Those small swirls were set into even bigger ones to be a piece of a whole. Everywhere she went, she painted the stars, helping to form the worlds that would one day hold the precious life her Father would create.  
After she had finished, her Father saw it as a beautiful sight, deciding that each star would house a person after they died during its life before bringing that life to Him, to live with Him and His daughter for eternity. After telling her of His plans, his daughter lit up, begging to let her go make each star a warm place for them to live comfortably.

Upon Him saying she should, the girl danced off once more, adding color to the stars to make some warm and some hot that would be tailored to each soul it would house. Once she had finished, she returned to her Father, who once again saw it as a beautiful sight. To aid each soul in reaching them, He gave each star a time it would end, transporting the soul to live with them when it collapsed. His daughter smiled and looked out at the cosmos her Father let her help create, marveling at the size and colors.

After a time, she asked if she could help Him make a home for everyone when they arrived. Agreeing, He made the foundations and let her finish filling it in with her imagination. She worked hard, adding land and colors for the souls to enjoy. Each home would house a soul, and she made sure that every home would be warm and comfortable. She turned to her Father and He saw beauty.

Lastly, the pair made plants and all manner of living things to keep the souls company when they came to live with them.

After they were finished, her Father held her and looked out over their work.

In the mind of a child, everything is good and everything is beautiful. His daughter brought color into his creations, and together, they used love to build a home for all of His future creations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make a father/daughter theme because of Kozmotis and Emily-Jane. There's just not enough love for those two...


End file.
